


Watch You Dance And The Thunder Rolls

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: Having recorded themselves once before and gotten good feedback, Kaworu and Shinji decide to make another video tape to add to their collection.





	Watch You Dance And The Thunder Rolls

Shinji sat himself down on the bed, moving a couple of the pillows around to get himself comfortable. He turned himself around slightly to gaze at Kaworu as the boy knelt beside a tripod, adjusting the height and setting up a small camera on top of it.

As Shinji watched Kaworu set up the device he found that he couldn’t believe the two of them were about to do something like this again. It wasn’t so much the acts, they had done had sex numerous times, it was more the act of them recording it. Part of him was scared and nervous at the prospect, the other part of him found it incredibly exciting.

The first time they had done this was amazing, it wasn’t their idea to record it of course. It was Asuka’s request, she wanted a simple video of them for whilst she was away for a couple of weeks. What they had recorded had apparently met her approval, she was particularly fond of the scene of Kaworu going down on Shinji whilst he played the piano.

Asuka had of course promptly sent the two of them a video back not long afterwards as a treat for doing so well. It was a video the two of them had watched and made love to a number of times. When she had returned from her trip she got them to redo the piano scene only this time they would take it in turns for one of them to play the piano and the other two to be underneath.

Asuka had unfortunately had to go away again for a couple of weeks and had requested the two of them make a second video. She had promised that she would make another one for them to keep them both satisfied until she got back.

Her returning was something that excited him a lot. Both he and Kaworu missed her, not just the sex but her being around in general. It was always special when the three of them were together. At first it had been quite strange to get used to, the three of them didn’t really have what many would see as a traditional relationship. It worked for them though and besides they were hardly traditional people.

Asuka and Shinji were both former pilots of the gargantuan Evangelion Units. They had once fought nightmarish creatures known as Angels that threatened the world. Neither really knowing a proper childhood or family. Kaworu Nagisa, had been an Angel himself but in human form. He had been within seconds of ending the world, of completing the goal set out for him but he had stopped himself and allowed Shinji to end his existence. Through some sort of miracle he had returned years later, a terrified and broken man.

When Kaworu had returned he had found the world and the people he briefly knew of had changed. Shinji and Asuka had fallen in love with one another and instead of hating him like he thought he deserved they had helped him get back on track with his life. The more time the three of them spent with him the more he found himself falling in love with the two of them and they for him. Over time it just made sense for him to become part of that relationship.

Now they all shared their love with one another. They were all parts that completed some sort of strange puzzle. Shinji loved his boyfriend and girlfriend, Kaworu loved his boyfriend and girlfriend and Asuka loved her two boyfriends.

He continued to look on as Kaworu was fumbling ever so slightly with the camera, trying to set it up on the tripod. He wondered if he should offer to help but Kaworu had told him to get himself comfortable. From here he could see that Kaworu was slightly nervous too.

Shinji felt himself smile at that thought, as weird as that might seem. He liked knowing that Kaworu, for all the confidence he exuded, was just as nervous as he was. If was quite funny, when Shinji had first met Kaworu, when Kaworu was an Angel he seemed graceful, elegant, eloquent and confident. He seemed, well perfect, like he couldn’t put a foot wrong. As a human this wasn’t quite the case, whilst Kaworu could still speak a certain way he was a good fraction clumsier and very uncertain.

That uncertainty and nervousness had been there the first time the three of them had made love. Kaworu had been incredibly apprehensive to remove even one part of his own clothing. He had only removed his shirt when Asuka had managed to strip herself and Shinji completely naked. Kaworu had gone from being unashamed about his own nudity, to be embarrassed by it.

Asuka had soon made him forget about his embarrassment and awkwardness through. She had sat herself down on top of him whilst Shinji made out with him. Now the only nervousness with Kaworu was in the initiation. Once they had started most of their inhibitions vanished, more to their and Asuka’s pleasure.

Kaworu knelt beside the camera ensuring it was pointed at the bed correctly. He wanted it to be slightly above and pointed downwards towards the centre in order to capture as much as possible. He wanted to ensure Asuka would be pleased with what they were going to send her.

Kaworu finally finished setting up the camera and looked up towards Shinji with a small and knowing smile. Shinji felt himself blush, Kaworu’s smile always had that effect on him and it was not the only effect Kaworu was having on him. Shinji’s mind had skipped forward to what they were about to do and what Asuka was going to be doing when she saw this. He could feel his erection pressing firmly against his pants.

“You look wonderful.” Kaworu said in a hushed tone as he set the camera off recording and slowly began to make his way over to the bed. His eyes were locked onto Shinji as he climbed onto the soft mattress.

Kaworu could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, it was a sensation he had gotten used to over the last year or so. He was nervous about this but it was not an off-putting nervousness, it was a giddy kind of nervousness. He didn’t fear anything going wrong, he just wanted to make sure they made something that Asuka would enjoy.

“Thank you.” Shinji blushed as he shifted himself around to prepare for Kaworu moving closer to his. He reached out with one hand and ran it through Kaworu’s soft and silvery hair, “You look great too.”

Kaworu said nothing further, his only response was to learn in even closer and let his hand cup the back of Shinji’s head. He felt Shinji melt into his arms as their lips made contact for the first time. Their kiss lasted a few seconds before Shinji slowly parted his lips further and let out a soft moan letting Kaworu’s tongue make contact with his.

They remained like this for a while, their hands gently exploring and roaming each other’s bodies, their tongues dancing in one another’s mouths. Kaworu chose to run his hands up along the side of Shinji’s body, paying particular attention to his hips. Shinji on the other hand chose to explore the lower of Kaworu’s back before grabbing hold of his firm backside.

Their kiss was now finally broken, Kaworu was now positioned completely on top of Shinji, his hands positioned carefully to allow the camera full view of Shinji’s face. He wanted to make sure Asuka would see everything this evening, nothing obscured between them.

His lower half was now slightly closer to Shinji’s body, so much so that he could feel the boy’s warmth. Their clothes were now slightly dishevelled from their impromptu make out session. A fact that mattered little to Kaworu, he knew they both wanted to be free of those clothes sooner rather than later.

Kaworu was the first to make a move, his hands slowly making their way to the top button of Shinji’s shirt and starting to unbutton it. With each button he loosened more of Shinji’s chest was exposed to him. He was sure to move the shirt aside to try to expose it as much as possible for the camera and each time he did he would lean in and plant a little kiss on Shinji’s chest.

Every time his lips made contact with Shinji’s body he heard Shinji let out a soft but audible sigh. This continued until he finally got down to the last button and Shinji’s stomach. He cast the shirt follow up and kissed the softer skin eliciting a giggle and squirming action from the ticklish Shinji.

Kaworu could only smirk as he continued his journey southwards, stopping at the hem of Shinji’s trousers. He playfully tugged at the top of it for a second or two before planting further little kisses along the visible bulge there.

“Mmm… Kaworu…” Shinji gasped out loud as he felt Kaworu’s lips make that first contact with his cock. Despite there being a layer or two of fabric between Kaworu’s soft lips and his member he could still feel those little sparks of electricity.

Shinji let his hands make their way to the top of Kaworu’s head. He started to gently rub and tug at the greyish hair as Kaworu continued to lay his little kisses along his length. When Kaworu had gotten to the base he started to make his way back upwards, once again kissing Shinji’s stomach and chest and similar intervals to before.

When he reached Shinji’s neck he pulled the boy up slightly and helped him out of his shirt. With Shinji topless, Kaworu took a brief moment to simply admire the view of his boyfriend beneath him.

“I love you Shinji.”

Kaworu’s words were so sudden and they caused Shinji to blush. This was how Kaworu could be, very sudden declarations of love. Shinji smiled, “I love you too Kaworu.”

With those words Shinji now reached up towards Kaworu and began to eagerly unbutton his shirt. He was quicker than Kaworu was and didn’t take the time to plant those little kisses on him. Instead he unbuttoned Kaworu’s shirt and discards it without hesitation before pulling the boy back in for another make out session.

Both of them were feeling slightly hungrier now. Their bare skin was pressed up against each other and their hands were roaming each other’s bodies much more than before. They moaned and sighed into one another’s mouths as their tongues probed and their hands brushed against their own arousals.

It was Shinji who took the next step. His hand down at the hem of Kaworu’s pants, seeking out his erection. He grabbed his through the fabric and slowly started to stroke, causing Kaworu to break the kiss once more.

“A-Ah… Shinji…”

Shinji could only smile as he continued to stroke Kaworu, he listened to and enjoyed the sounds of his lover’s moans. He was careful to be slow and deliberate, keeping in mind the camera pointed in their direction. He hoped that Asuka, when she did watch this, was enjoying their little performance so far.

“S-Shinji…” Kaworu moaned out once again, “Mmm…”

Shinji’s smile widened to a grin as he felt himself desiring more. He stopped moving and released his grip on Kaworu’s cock, moving his hands once more to the hem of Kaworu’s pants. He quickly undid the button and slid both the pants and underwear down exposing Kaworu’s dick to him.

Shinji immediately wrapped his hand around it and began to once again stroke it. He heard Kaworu sigh once again as his hand made contact with the warmth of his length. Shinji stroked him slowly, enjoying being able to touch and feel the full length of Kaworu. As he stroked upwards he took a moment to run his finger over the tip to feel just how wet Kaworu was already.

“A-Ahh… Shinji…”

Shinji kept up his slow and deliberate strokes, enjoying the full sight of Kaworu’s face as he continued to moan and sigh with pleasure. With each pump of his hand and each little noise from Kaworu he could feel his own cock bulging in his trousers, desperate to be freed and touched.

“Shinji… Mmm…” Kaworu felt himself shudder as his lover continued to stroke him. Shinji’s hand was so soft and so gentle. With each stroke he could feel little bolts of pleasure rush through him. He wondered if Shinji could get him off right now but he wanted to give Asuka a show and besides he didn’t want to get off without Shinji getting something as well, why should he be the only one receiving this pleasure?

“Ah… Shinji… Let me…” Kaworu had to bite down on his bottom lip for a moment as Shinji’s hand sped up ever so slightly sending another rush through him, “L-Let me… touch you…”

Shinji released his grip on Kaworu almost immediately and nodded. He shuffled himself upwards allowing Kaworu access to his pants. Kaworu took this moment to fully remove his trousers and underwear completely, leaving himself totally exposed for the camera. He let himself smile knowing that Shinji would soon be joining him in this state, and also knowing just what it was he was about to do.

_‘If Asuka desires a show from us, then we will give her one.’_

Kaworu’s hands moved to Shinji’s trousers, he quickly unbuttoned them and slide both them and Shinji’s boxers off in one motion before unceremoniously throwing them to the floor. He looked down at Shinji’s hard-on, now freed from its prison and licked his lips. One thing Kaworu particularly enjoyed doing with his lovers was giving oral. There was something beautiful about it to him, the act of being as intimately close to them, the sensations on his tongue and in his mouth and the movements of their body as he gave it.

He leaned himself in and using one hand grabbed the base of Shinji’s cock, he opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to make contact with the base before slowly beginning its journey upwards towards the tip. Once at the tip he ran his tongue around completely before taking all of Shinji into his mouth and moving his head downwards.

“A-Ahh… K-Kaworu!”

Kaworu could hear Shinji moan loudly above him as he started to make his way back up until finally releasing Shinji’s dick from his mouth. He looked up into his lover’s eyes before wrapping his lips around his cock once more and slowly moving downwards. He kept his eyes locked onto Shinji face as he watched the boy throw his head back in pleasure.

He repeated this motion a couple more times until once again releasing Shinji’s cock. This time he started to once again dot little kisses on Shinji’s body. He stopped halfway through and propped himself up on his hands and knees.

“Shall we… together?”

It took Shinji a moment to realize just what it was that Kaworu was implying. All he could do was nod and look one as Kaworu shifted his body around and positioned himself over Shinji’ Kaworu’s head was now positioned close to Shinji’s cock. He had his knees either side of Shinji’s head, his dick hovering slightly above Shinji’s face.

Shinji looked up at his boyfriend’s erection, Kaworu had recently groomed himself it seemed, leaving behind a neatly trimmed patch of silvery pubic hair. Kaworu’s cock was a little bit longer than Shinji’s but not quite as thick. Shinji could also see that Kaworu was very wet on the tip, he felt himself lick his lips longing to feel the member in his own mouth.

At the other end Kaworu was thinking very much the same thing. He had positioned himself as comfortable as he could over Shinji’s body. They had never tried this sort of thing before but it seemed simple enough and he was sure Asuka would enjoy the sight of it. Kaworu felt Shinji’s hands place themselves on his hips as he began to move.

Kaworu hovered his mouth over Shinji’s dick and lowered slightly. He repeated his actions from before. Gripping it in one hand, licking from base to tip and swirling his mouth around the head lapping up all the wetness from Shinji. He heard Shinji moan softly before once again taking the entire thing into his mouth.

Shinji felt his body twitch slightly as those little ripples of pleasure washed over him. Kaworu’s sucking was slow and steady, completely enveloping the entirety of his cock. His mouth was tight around him but not to the point of being painful.

“Mmm…” Shinji moaned out loudly as he kept one hand firmly on Kaworu’s ass. He brought his other hand down and started to guide Kaworu’s glistening cock towards his own mouth. He mimicked Kaworu’s motion on him, sticking out his tongue and swirling it around the head before lifting his head up and taking the dick into his mouth.

He heard Kaworu moan loudly around his cock, the vibrations only serving to send more little waves of pleasure through him. Shinji used this as a signal to keep going, his head started to bob up and down off of the bed, making sure to take in as much of Kaworu’s dick into his mouth that he could. At first it felt weird and slightly uncomfortable but he was able to settle into a steady rhythm.

Every now and then his own body would shudder with pleasure as Kaworu continued to suck him. He let out a loud moan of his own in response to the motions. It was not long before the room was filled with just the sound of their moans and sucking each other.

Kaworu felt himself moan once again as Shinji’s tongue ran itself over the tip of his dick. With each motion he could feel himself drawing closer and closer to his inevitable release. These feelings were heaven to him, the closeness to Shinji, the sensations in his mouth and the feeling of Shinji’s mouth around him. The thought of Asuka touching herself to this video, it was all beginning to push him towards that cliff edge.

He started to speed up his own motions, his head now moving up and down along Shinji’s cock with speed. He wanted to make Shinji feel good, he wanted nothing more in this moment than to feel Shinji explode within his mouth. His actions drew another moan from Shinji. This own, same as the others sent further little ripples of pleasure through his cock.

Still he kept on going, letting out further moans of his own. Kaworu let his free hand move to Shinji’s ass, groping at the cheeks before homing in on his target. He wanted Shinji to let go, and he knew just how to do it. Using his index and ring fingers he parted Shinji’s cheeks before letting his slender middle finger in to massage Shinji’s anus.

“Mmmm…” Shinji moaned out once again as he felt Kaworu’s finger on him. He threw his head back, releasing Kaworu’s dick from his mouth as his lover probed his hole and continued to suck him off.

“Ah… Ahh… K-Kaworu I…” Shinji could barely speak as he felt the twin sensations sent wave after wave of intense pleasure through him. He felt his body start to twitch as that familiar build up started at the base of his dick and begin to rapidly build.

“K-Kaworu I-I’m…” Again, he was unable to finish his sentence as his orgasm took hold of him. All he could do was let out a loud groan as he felt his hands grip Kaworu’s sides firmly. He felt his hips lift up off of the bed as his cock stiffened and started to pulse. Kaworu’s mouth tightened around him as his lover eagerly swallowed shot after shot of cum from Shinji’s twitching cock.

His dick twitched a second and third time as he released himself into Kaworu’s mouth. Each time he let out a moan. Kaworu kept his mouth firmly in place, making sure to swallow everything down.

Eventually Shinji felt his orgasm subside and Kaworu gently released his cock from his mouth. Shinji let out a further moan he was released. Kaworu turned himself around and gave a smile to his exhausted and satisfied boyfriend.

“Kaworu… That… Was wonderful… let me… I want you to feel the same…” Shinji managed to get out between ragged breaths.

Kaworu nodded, “How would you like me?”

Shinji cast his eyes over at the camera and thought about how to finish this off. There was something he did want to try and if they were able to capture it would look good for Asuka. He propped up himself up on a pillow and looked up at Kaworu, “Over me…”

Kaworu nodded and straddled himself over Shinji’s body. He sat himself on Shinji’s chest, his cock now only inches from Shinji’s face once again. Shinji looked up at him, “I love you Kaworu.”

“I love you too Shi-“ Kaworu was cut off by Shinji suddenly take hold of his hips and wrapping his lips around Kaworu’s erection once more. His words melted into a moan as Shinji began to suck his cock, his mouth moving back and forth at a quick and steady pace.

“A-Ahh… Shinji…”

Kaworu threw his head back as he felt the electricity surge through him. He let his hand run itself through Shinji’s hair as he let Shinji’s mouth work his dick. He felt Shinji’s hand make its way around to his ass and one of Shinji’s fingers slowly started to massage his hole.

“Mm… Shinji… That…”

Shinji continued to move his head back and forth. Every now and then he’d use his tongue along Kaworu’s tip in a similar matter to how he did earlier. He wanted to make sure Kaworu felt as good as he did when he had come.

Kaworu let out another moan, he could feel himself being pushed closer and closer to that edge. He looked down at his lover, “Shinji I… I’m going to…”

Shinji suddenly stopped moving his head and released Kaworu from his mouth. He gripped Kaworu’s dick with his free hand and started to stroke. For a moment Kaworu thought he saw some uncertainty in the boy’s eyes, “Shinji… A-Are you sure?”

Shinji nodded as he looked back up at him with a smile, “I want you to, please…”

Kaworu merely nodded, Shinji’s words having an effect on him and pushing him even closer. He let his hand move to his dick and guided it into position just over Shinji’s face, making sure to keep it there as Shinji continued to stroke.

Shinji continued to stroke Kaworu with one hand, and probe his hole with the other. His finger lightly massaged him, gently running itself over the entrance, not going inside. He could tell Kaworu was getting close though, the boy had stopped speaking and was now moaning more frequently. He could feel Kaworu’s dick beginning to swell in his hand.

“Shinji I…” Kaworu let out another loud moan as Shinji gripped his dick tightly, “SHINJI… SHINJI… SHINJI!”

Kaworu continued to moan out Shinji’s name as he reached the point of no return. His cock stiffened in Shinji’s hand and he threw he head back. He felt his dick twitch as he shot out the first load of cum onto his lover, hitting Shinji on his cheek. A second and third load followed hitting Shinji on his other cheek and around his chin.

Shinji finally loosened his grip on Kaworu as his orgasm subsided. He looked down at his boyfriend and saw him smiling up at him, albeit his lips and cheeks now covered in Kaworu’s cum. For a moment Kaworu felt bad but then he felt himself grin as well.

“Shinji you… look wonderful.” Kaworu said as he leaned in to kiss Shinji on the lips, also getting a taste of his own substance in the process. He then quickly reached over and grabbed a tissue for his lover to wipe some of the substance from his face.

Shinji wiped himself down and grinned back at Kaworu, “You looked amazing too Kaworu.”

With those words Shinji reached up and pulled Kaworu closer towards them and kissed him once again. They shared one final embrace before Kaworu got up off of the bed to switch the camera off.

“Do you think she will like it?” Shinji asked, as Kaworu slid back onto the bed and into his arms.”

“I hope so.” Kaworu answered, “If not then we can always record another one. Although next time I would like to record all three of us.”

Shinji nodded as the two shared another kiss and closed their eyes. Exhausted they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
